Walkway to Heaven
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Everyone has their special moments, word, friends. What about a special place? Sam and Freddie have one after a bad accident. "I was just hoping I could be your dork?"  Get ready for the Fluffay! It's coming. Seddie long one-shot! OOC, but I love it! R&R!


**_Oh yes, I'm back for another story, a one-shot!:) Heh. I like these things!:) Fluffiness ahead! No Creddie or Sibby, just Seddie and Cibby! No fights! Maybe a few but no couple fights. Prepare for fluffay!:) I can not wait for iLost My Mind! Can you? I know I'm can't wait for it! Yay! _**

**_BY THE WAY! THIS IS VERY OCC!:) I love it though. Please read and review. It hurts my feelings that I worked 3 days on this story and you read and don't review or just see how long it is and you ditch it. I think it's an amazing stoy, so please read and review! All you have to do is say one word!:)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this snickers…oh wait it's gone… :(_**

Sam's POV

* * *

><p>I stood outside of the apartment building, next to Bushwell Plaza. I have moved into 8G (<strong>AN: I don't know how many letters that they have, but I'm going with this one.) **I carried my very large luggage bags into the apartment. Our house was recently burned down, due to my mom leaving the pot on low for 9 hours, can start a bad fire. Frothy died. I'm still sad about it. Carly and Freddie are helping me with it anyway.

_Flashback_

"_C-Carly. Frothy d-died. Our house c-caught on f-fire a-and he got t-trapped! It's j-just s-such a horrible way t-to die. I k-now he was a m-mean cat sometimes b-but he c-couldn't-" I was crying into Carly's hug when Freddie came in the door. I didn't notice him until he heard me crying and he sat down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him while Carly went to the bathroom._

"_What happened Sam?" He ran his fingers through my hair, but at the moment I didn't care much at all. I had my arms around his waist loosely, my head on his chest. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other in my tangled in my hair. "Fr-Freddie, Froth." I gulped. "Frothy died. My h-house caught on fire. Fr-Frothy died. H-He got t-trapped. I d-don't know what t-to d-do Freddie." I had him in a death grip. _

_The next day, Freddie got me a cat, a new litter box and food, even a little bed. The kitten was trained and was a house cat. I was so happy I kissed him. On the cheek that is. I had the little kitten in my hands, and Freddie was petting him. I named that cat, Fred. If I named him Freddie, that would be kind of awkward. That was when me and Freddie had become best friends._

_End_

Ever since that day, I've been nicer to Freddie. We've become best friends now. We hang out without Carly and have fun. He walks to me school. He's just like a girl, but he's not in so many ways. Whoever ends up with him, will be one lucky girl.

I had been thinking so much, I didn't even notice that I was at my new home. I was really tired, and it was really late. I got some ham from our little cooler and chewed on it. I went over to a window. I pulled back the curtain and gasped what I saw. I saw a walkway that led to Bushwell. SWEET! I opened the sliding door and stepped out onto a fire escape and walked down toward the other side. Fire escape. So many memories.

I went over to sliding glass door. I looked back seeing a hammock on a stand, I didn't see that when I was walking. Ah, thinking to much today. Being Sam Puckett, I knocked on the door, not caring who lived here. I wanted to go to Carly's. Since this was the 8th floor, I figured Carly's would be somewhere around this area. I looked up at the sky, it was still pretty light outside, but I could see some stars in some places. I knocked harder. Within a few seconds, the curtains got pull back, and I saw none other then Freddie Benson.

He mouthed, "What are you doing?" I just told him to open up. He opened the glass door and stepped out. I sighed. He looked at me waiting for an answer. "Well, since my house got burned down, and they were building that," I referred to the new building. "my and mom moved there, since Bushwell is well, packed tight." It was true. No rooms were open in Bushwell anymore, so that's why they built a new one. "Oh." He said. "Well, what are you doing here?" He asked. We were walking down the walkway, and I stopped and sat down on the hammock. It was one of those once with 2 seats. I pulled my legs to my chest, slanting them, turning to Freddie. He took this as a note to sit down too.

Once he did. We stared at the stars in front of us and above us. I sighed. "I don't know really. I moved in about 20 minutes ago and I didn't know there was a walkway. So I walked over to the other side because I wanted to go to Carly's, but I found you. So I'll hang with you instead." I said nodding my head, satisfied with my answer to his earlier question. "You'd rather hang with me then Carly? What are we? In another dimension?" He said smiling at me. Whoa, I never noticed before, but he has some _white_ teeth. "Yes and no." I said smiling at him. "Oh, you have a great smile, Benson." He shot his head up at me. "What? Did you just compliment me?" He said confused. "But thanks."

"Yes I did. You're welcome. It's just, you're teeth are_ really _white, that's all. And what's wrong with me complimenting you? We are friends. I don't know if you'd call something like _me_, a friend, but I consider you one." I said to him as sweetly as a friend like me could. He gaped at me. I took my hand and put it on his chin and pushed it up. "Got anything to say about me Benson?" I questioned. He looked at me and smiled his great looking smile, knowing I like it, he's going to do it more often. Great….

He looked into my eyes and said, "Puckett. You're nowhere close to being my friend, you're my best friend. I love your smile. You eyes. I love you hair and your hands. I love how you act, how you handle things. I love everything about you. From your head to your toes. You are truly my Princess Puckett." Oh my god. Did he like me? Was he over Carly? Did he mean that? I have to know.

"I-I. Uhh. Did you really mean that F-Freddie?" Ugh! Why did I stutter! "Go ahead. Ask away." He took my hand in his. Oh no. Did he like me? "S-so. Did you mean that?" He nodded yes. Oh my god, he's such a great friend. "Do you l-like Carly anymore?" What? I'm curious to know! He shook he head no. Oh thank god! I sighed in relief. He chuckled at that. I just smirked. "Do you. Uhh. Do you, you know, like me? By any chance?" He shook his head. "Oh." I sad. Clearly disappointed. I had some feeling…. "I don't like with any chance Sam. I love you with all chance. I know it sounds cheesy. But what other way would you say it? I know you hate cliché, so I'll just get the mushy out of the way." I just cut him off. "Save your breath Benson. You're just that glad I love you back." I shoved my lips on his.

I didn't know the whole deal on kissing. But when our lips connected, I felt the oh so familiar spark, volt of electricity, and cliché fireworks. I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back with that same smile that I loved. I put my head on his shoulder. He squeezed my hand and I was sure I had fallen asleep at some point.

* * *

><p>Later, I woke up, remembering last night I smiled a wide smile. I looked at my surroundings. I was in my room. I frowned when I didn't see Freddie anywhere. I got up and brushed my hair. I decided to dress a little better now that I loved Freddie and vise versa. I went over to my luggage that hadn't been unpacked at all, and picked up a red ¾ sleeve shirt. A black tank top over the red shirt. I pulled on some blue skinny jeans. I tied up my purple converse and walked over to a bed side table. I guess my mom did all this last night. I saw something shiny and in the shape of a cirle on top of a note. I picked up the shiny thing and read the note:<p>

_Dear Sam,_

_I thought I'd let you know how much I love you with this ring. I hope you'll always remember I'm closer then you think. If you ever need me, I'll be there. If you wanted to know, we cuddled for the first time! Yes, I know I'm a dork. But hopefully I can be your dork? I wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend? I love you with all my heart. See you very soon. Depending on what you do first?_

_Love, Freddie_

_P.S Yes this is real diamond. I've been saving up for my college fund for this month, but you're much more important to me then any school. See you in a few Princess Puckett. I love you._

I smiled and looked at the ring. Real diamond? Holy crap! This thing was huge! **(A/N: Link in profile!) **And freaking expensive! I looked on the box and notice on the price on the bottom. I almost fainted. I stumbled backward onto my bed. I sat down staring at the pink and white diamonds. He spent 2,538 dollars one a stupid ring that he didn't needed to buy for me. I love it anyway. I'm not a fan of pink, but I love him and he spent so much on it, that I'll wear it. It's such a beautiful ring, anyway. I slipped it onto my finger and walked into the kitchen.

I smelled bacon and rushed faster. "Hey mom, you're cooking bac-" I stopped once I got into the kitchen. I saw my mom on the couch and Freddie was at the stove making bacon. "Freddie?" "Oh hey Princess Puckett. I made you bacon." He said kissing me shortly. I tucked my hair behind my ear and Freddie saw the ring and said, "Hey, come here." He grabbed me by my waist and I put my arms around his neck hooking my fingers together. "I love you." He said smiling that stupid, great, unforgettable smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "So I've heard." I said sarcastically showing the ring off in the light. It was so beautiful.

"Thanks Freddie. I love you too. So much. I don't even want this. It's so expensive. I never asked for it, so you can-" I got cut off by his lips. How rude! I kissed him back anyway. I pulled away still talking. He just laughed at me. "Sam. Take it. Keep it. I want you to have it, so remember when I'm not around, I always am." He squeezed me in a hug and kissed me again before going back to the bacon. I picked up a piece and ate it. Mhmm! This is so good! "God Freddie!" I yelled. He looked confused. I didn't mean it like that. Oops! I felt bad that he was thinking that his bacon was nasty. "No Freddie, honey, I meant it like 'God Freddie'! This is good bacon. Mhmm-" I cut myself off. I forgot I was still chewing when I kissed him. "You got bacon bits in my mouth!" He shrieked. What a pansy. We've kissed and he get's freaked out when something I chewed got his mouth. Oh. He was just joking. "Mhmm. These are good bacon bits, Sam. They taste like you." He smiled. I smiled back. I felt like a big doofus. But he made me this way!

I took the plate of bacon and shoveled the savory pieces in my mouth. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, and I got a call from Carly. "Hey where are you! I thought you were coming over last night?" Oh yeah. Oops. "Sorry Carly." I wasn't going to lie. "I was hanging out with Freddie." "Oh. You were with Freddie. Well were did you sleep? Did you walk all the way home?" I didn't tell her about this? Wow. "Oh um. Carly. I'll be over in 10 minutes. Gotta eat me some bacon! Later Carls!" I hung up on her. I didn't want to, but I want more Fredbacon. Yummy! "Freddie, I want some Fredbacon." I declared. He looked at me strangely. I'll just show him. I took a piece of bacon ate it and fed him one. Then before we were done chewing I kissed him. "Ooh, Sam bacon. This is good!" He said smiling. I just laughed.

He turned off the stove and cleaned up. He's such a good guy. I love him. He put all my bacon in a bag and said, "Come on Sam, we're going to be late for school. Let's go to Carly's. I smiled and walked over to my mom. She stood and hugged me. "You better not be late for school." She said pulling back. "You keep him though, he's a good guy." She chuckled. "Don't worry about that mom, and I know. Love you. Bye" I ate my bacon as we walked to my room and out the walkway. **We need a name for this. **I took Freddies' hand and intertwined my fingers. He squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

Occasionally I fed him some bacon. We got to the hallway between his and Carly's apartment. I knocked on her door stuffing the bacon bag into my backpack. She opened the door and came out. We decided we would walk to school today. "." I suddenly said. Carly and Freddie just looked at me shaking their heads. I took Freddies' hand and made sure Carly couldn't see. "So Sam." Carly said. "Where are you moving?" We were just walking past my new apartment building and I pointed up there with my free hand. Carly noticed this and said, "Sam? You? Freddie? Hand? Hold? What?" I squeezed his hand before letting go. I turned to Carly. "Me and Freddie are dating. I even showed her the ring. She screamed. "You're joking! That's fake!" I shook my head at her. "It's true Carls." I said. "And if it wasn't. Would I willingly do this?" I pulled Freddie to me and kissed him. His put his hands to my waist,. Like a second nature I took my hands off his face and put them on his shoulders. I pulled away about 20 seconds later. Carly gaped at me. I pushed her chin up. I seemed to have a habit of that.

"Oh my god!" She squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes! Finally!" She took out her phone, tapped vigorously and smiled up at us. It's like she's oozing happy. "Oh yes. The ring. Sam how much? How much did you spend on that Freddie?" She asked as we continued walking. "2,538 dollars." Carly stopped walking, grabbed my hands, started jumping up and down and screamed. She hugged me. She walked over to Freddie and hugged him too. "Carly?" "Freddie! You spent _that_ much money on her! On a ring?" She asked when we started walking once again. We had 10 more minutes of this. Great….

* * *

><p>I saw hands over my eyes then they snaked around my waist as a voice said, "Guess who Princess?" I turned around and gave him a hug. "Hey…. I need a nickname for you. You're always calling me Princess or Princess Puckett. All I call you are nick-names and Benson." I thought for a minute. Since he called me a princess. I got it. I voiced my thoughts, "I got it! I can call you PC. For like Prince Charming?" He smiled sweetly. "Princess, I don't care what you called me, as long as I'm yours." Those words sent tingles all through my body. I smiled and kissed him not caring who saw. I was in his arms anyway. "You certainly know how to sweet talk to a lady Benson." I put my hands on his jaw and brought his face to mine.<p>

"Hey Freddie. Sweet Freddie. How are you on this fine day?" Some freak girl said in a sickening sweet voice. "Hey wiz face! Don't call, _my _Freddie sweet. He's not yours." I realized the position I was in with Freddie. I had my hands somewhere on his face on his jaw but on his neck too. He had his hands on my waist. I was comfortable, but clearly this chick wasn't going to leave until I taught her a lesson. "Hey princess." Freddie said. He took a hand from my waist, turned my head and kissed me hard in front of the girl. I was tense, but remembering she was there watching. I deepened it as hard and fast as I could. He got the message and did the same. Pretty soon we were making-out in front of the girl. I pulled away because I couldn't breathe anymore. I bit my lip wanting more, but turned to the girl, and out of his grasp. Sadly.

I walked to her. She ignored me and still tried to talk to Freddie. "Hey Freddie. I wanted to know if you were busy right now. Maybe we could go make out. We could ditch class and make out behind the school. I looked at this chick and remember she was in me and Freddie's History class. Freddie was about to protest but I flipped her shoulder so she was facing me. "Oh h-hi S-Sam." Girl. She better be afraid flirting with my boyfriend. Wow. I said the b- word!

I picked her up by her shirt and raised her off her feet. "If you ask _my_ boyfriend to do anything with you, you better think twice." I put her down but had a tight grip on her, making sure she didn't go any where so she could watch this. She gasped when I shoved Freddie on me. He deepened it really fast. I did the same. I pulled away so I could let her know what I'll do, and what I'll do right now. I switched hands and pulled back my right hand and decked her in the nose. I think I broke it. Heh. Good. Freddie smiled at me as we watched her nose bleed and as she stumbled backwards. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall.

I had no idea where all the students were. I turned around and said back to the girl loudly as she lay there on the floor holding her nicely broken nose. I grinned. "Yeah Freddie! I would love to ditch class and make-out behind the school!" I smirked at him. We continued our way to class. I hadn't seen anyone here. I guess we are going to be extremely late for class. Oops.

We walked into the class room I go to and Freddie decided to put on a show. I walked in with Freddie holding my hand. This is for all the guys. "I'll miss you Princess Puckett. I love you." "I love you too." I said back. He grabbed me and we started kissing viciously in front of the class. All the guys gasped. Some of the girls as well. "Hey teach. I'll be back. I uh-" I made it seem like I was going to make-out with Freddie, but I wasn't. I promised him I'd start doing homework. "have to pee." I stole the hall pass off of his desk and me and Freddie walked out of the classroom.

We walked down the hall to his class. I was going to teach these air-heads a lesson. We walked in. I wasn't going to embarrass anyone but these stupid hopeless girls. We walked in. This class was Math. "And that's how you get-" I cut off the teacher when I walked in with Freddie. "I'll miss you Freddie. I love you." "I love you too Princess." I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. His hands went straight to my waist. Everyone gasped. The ones that weren't jealous 'Aww'ed us. I deepened it quickly and moved my lips. He did the same. We pulled away. "Love you Princess." He said as my hand slipped away from his. "Love you too Freddie." I offered a smile and he smiled back. I heard one girl say, "Freaks."

"Who you calling a freak?" I snapped. I turned sharply on my heel. She looked at me and said, "You. And him. Freaks." She said again. I went over to her. I think the teacher was enjoying this because he didn't do anything when I went over to her and slapped her. Hard. "If you slap me. I don't care. Not like you're going to break anything on my face." I saw the pain in her face though. Strong pain. I smirked. 'Think again.' I saw Freddie look at me concerned I was about to break another nose. But him knowing me he just smiled. I smiled back very shortly. I bent down, slammed my hand on her desk and swiped everything off. I backhanded her. She looked scared. She didn't show it, but I could see it in her eyes. She was scared to death. "Then you got another thing coming at you hunny." I said as my head swayed in front of her. I punched her jaw, not to hard, but she clutched. I was about to walk away, but I turned and said, "I think you like the imprint on my shoes." I kicked her right in the honker. I saw blood immediately and smirked. I went over to Freddie, kissed him and walked back to my class before I got a detention for being late. She ran out and apparently to the nurse.

I was just glad when I was walking out I heard many people cheering for me. "We hated her!" One random guy yelled. I grinned still walking out. I looked behind me, one last look at the class cheering and looked at Freddie. He just had his hands cupped, with his head leaning on them. He was staring at me dreamily. I love him so much. I stood on the side of the door. "Thanks guys!" I cheered too. I yelled over the clapping. Some guys were clapping Freddie on his back, but he was just staring at me. "I love you Freddie!" "Love you too Princess!" He yelled back. I smiled and started walking back to class.

As I was walking I looked at the ring on my finger. I thought about when I punched that girl. Heh. That mush have hurt her. Oh well. She called me a freak, so I broke a bone! I walked back into class sitting down. I didn't even remember Carly was in my Science class. I was actually paying attention until I felt my butt buzz with a new text.

**Sam! What just happened?**

_Don't worry Carls. Freddie just wanted to show everyone I was taken, and I had to do the same thing for him. Some girl called us freaks, so I slapped her, backhanded her, and punched her. Then I kicked her and broke her nose. The usual morning. Can you believe it Carls! I broke 2 noses today! Just think about tomorrow!_

**SAM! You broke some girls' nose? And another one? Wait…. What about the teacher?**

_I don't know Carls. He was just watching us. Oh yeah and the class was cheering, and Freddie was just staring at me. He wouldn't move. He just kept staring until I left._

**Awe! Dumb teacher! That's so sweet. He totally loves you!**

_I know Carls! Isn't it great! And to think it all started with my house burning down and Frothy dieing. Him getting me a new cat and-OH SNAP! Carls. TTYL! I promised Freddie I'd start doing homework so I can pass this grade._

**d!**

I knew that 'd!' meant thumbs up. I paid attentionto the class, and I did surprisingly well on a pop quiz we had. I was the only one to get a 100. Carly got an 60. She wouldn't shut up about how low of a grade she got.

I was in my locker and what a déjà vu moment I just had. I saw hands over mine and they snaked around my waist. I turned around. He kissed me briefly and said, "Hey Princess. What you did earlier was _amazing_." He held my waist still and I had my arms around his neck. I know guys must not like it when you have them basically in the death grip and kissing them too. I had it light. I didn't want his hands around my waist and then my hands would be just all, limp…and there. "I know. I know. I broke 2 noses today! Isn't it exciting!" I questioned. Gibby came over and took one look at us. "Aliens in love took over Sam and Freddies' bodies! AHH!" Carly grabbed him wrist. "Gibby, their a couple now. "Oh." Was his simple reply. He wrapped his arms around Carly and she did the same. My jaw dropped as I saw them exchange Eskimo kisses.

"I don't see how people do Eskimo kisses. It must feel awkward." I stated. "Have you ever done it?" Freddie questioned. I shook my head. "Neither have I. Let's." He said. I raised my eyebrows. He bent his head down slightly and put our noses beside each other. I lightly shook my head left to right. He did the same. "I can't do this!" I yelled at him. Instead I crashed my lips into his. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. I put my hands on his shoulders.

I looked over at Carly and Gibby who were still Eskimo kissing. "Oh for crying out loud!" I whined. I went over to them and my waist was suddenly cold without Freddies touch. I ignored because trust me, I'd be back. I took the lower part of both of their heads and pushed them forward. "There you go." I said in a soft voice. They were getting into it now. I just walked away from them awkwardly and I saw Freddie leaning on the lockers. I walked to him and leaned on him. We were both facing forward, but I was warm again. I had the romantic, fuzzy, warm feeling inside of me. Ah, what the wonders of love can do to you.

I leaned on him for what seemed forever. Carly and Gibby were making out, it was a quite disturbing sight if you ask me. I blushed a little at the position we were in. Freddie was leaning on the lockers. I was leaning on him. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I had my hands tucked between my stomach and his hands for warmth.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. Freddie jumped since it was on his leg. I got a call from…Brad? I answered it awkwardly. "Hello?" I asked even though I knew who it was. "H-Hey Sam." "Oh hey Brad." I felt Freddie huff. I felt his sigh on my bare neck. I had my hair around the side. I flipped my head upside-down looking at him. He shrugged. I'd deal with him in a minute. "I was um, wondering if um. Do you need me tonight for iCarly?" He was stuttering, then he was cool? That was so not his question. "Hold on Brad." I put the phone on mute. I struggled out of Freddies tight grip and stood in front of him. "What's up with Brad? Why are you so quiet? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. He put his arms around me and finally spoke. "Brad told me he likes you. I told him you were dating me, and we were perfectly fine. He got mad and said he quits for being the intern for iCarly. He said he would win your heart over. That's the answer for your first 2 questions. For your second. You did nothing wrong Sam. But you _could_ kiss me if you-" I shoved my lips on his. He smiled into it, pulling me closer. I squeezed his shoulders then let go. I put my hands in his hair and messed it up. "Your hair looks cute like that." I said. He just chuckled. I knew he'd wear it like that just for me.

We were about to walk home with Carly and Gibby making out, but Freddie started laughing out of no where. I stared at him awkwardly. "Your butt is talking." I remembered Brad. Crap! I took it off mute and pushed it to my ear. "SORRY BRAD!" I yelled into the phone. All I heard was beeping. Oops. I laughed with Carly, Gibby, and Freddie. We walked outside into the fresh April air. I felt Freddie take my hand and squeeze it. I smiled. I saw Gibby and Carly do the same thing. Copy-cats! Heh. We walked home just talking about iCarly. That weird old lady we passed on the street yelling at a brick. I really don't know. We talked about love too. I never thought I'd hear anyone say, especially Carly, 'I love you Gibby.' They Eskimo kissed again. I growled and they kissed shortly. I kissed Freddie. We all walked into Carly's apartment. We saw Spencer holding a water balloon with soap and a microwave. "Are you a unicorn yet?" He yelled. **(A/N: Know where that's from?)**

We dropped our bags and sat on the couch. Well. Freddie and Gibby sat on the couch. Me and Carly sat on them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his collarbone. Spencer ran over to me and yelled, "Let me see!" I didn't know, but remembered this morning and showed him my hand. He sniffed it. Oh Spencer. I'm just speechless on why you would sniff a ring. I heard light music when it was really quiet. "You did it. You did it. Oh oh. It's an all night party." I started singing to Freddie when I recognized the song. He was the only that could hear me when Spencer turned up the music.

The song changed to Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry. 'He put it on me. I put it on. Like there was nothing wrong. It didn't fit, it wasn't right.' I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I got up and started singing. "If it's not like the movies. That's how it should be, yeah. When he's the one I'll come undone. And my world will stop spinning. And that's just the beginning." We were all singing. I sang one part particularly loud. "He'll be the one that finishes your sentences." I was surprised when the song was over Freddie hugged me and kissed me. "I'm glad you love me as much as I love you." "Jeez Benson. You _**really**_ know how to sweet talk a fine young lady like myself." He made my body tingle. He made my heart flutter. He made my breath hitch in my throat. He made my knees go weak. He made my world stop spinning, and this…is just the beginning.

* * *

><p>I stand in my room, contemplating if I should pack or unpack. I'm really tired. I walked over to my door and slipped out into the cool darkening night. We have both promised that neither of us would tell anyone about this spot. I sat on the hammock waiting for Freddie. As if on cue he stepped out running down to the hammock where I sat. He sat down, trying to explain what happened with him and his crazy mother. "I'm so sorry Sam! She kept asking me where I was going. I told her 'no where mom!' until she left me alone. Then I had to wait for her to leave for work. I shouldn't have to-" I sniffed. He stopped. He is so caring. I looked at the ring on my finger as Freddie held me hand. "Sam? Are you alright? What's wrong? What did I do Did I do something!" He asked scared to death for me.<p>

This boy is so sweet. I looked straight into his eyes and said, "Freddie. I'm not perfect. I don't know what to say, but I'll just wing it. I love you with all of my heart, excluding my family and friends, but I don't think you deserve someone like me. I'm so mean to you. I hit you, I tease you, I insult you, and you never really fight back. I just don't believe that you love me. I know I love you though. Whenever I see you, it's like a cliché, but I get knots and butterflies. Whenever you say something sweet, I can't ever say anything nice back. I go weak at the knees, my body tingles, my heart flutters, my breath hitches. You know what. I love you so much." He nodded his head the whole way. I saw him biting his lip. Oh god, please don't cry.

"You chose Brad didn't you?" My whole body froze. I tensed up. My world stopped spinning. What was I doing? Was I breaking up with him? Gosh, I wish I could go back in time and not say any of that. "NO!" I yelled at him. "Look, I just. I haven't had any ham today. I haven't enough of you. I can't seem to ever hang out with Carly anymore. Gibby has her packed tighter then glass that can hold through gallons of water that the sharks swim in. I just can't get my mind off Frothy. I'll miss my mom. When I came home, she was gone. She left a note that said that she was going to Vegas for 3 weeks. I just don't know what to do anymore Freddie." I hugged him just like the night I lost Frothy. I hugged him tighter when I thought of that.

"Shh Sam. It will all work out. If you ever need food, you can come to my place. I have a food stash and I'll bring it over and cook it, so my mom doesn't find out about us or my stash." I _was_ rubbing off on him. He was stroking my hair, I was so comfortable. He let go of me like he was about to do something, but I was still hanging onto him. He pried my hands off of me and kissed me. "Please tell me we're not over." He said but asking a question. I laughed at how his eyes were closed. Well he won't expect this. I licked his lips. I jumped back before he did anything. I smiled. He opened his eyes wiping his mouth. We kissed.

"Hey let's play a game." I said, my head laying on his shoulder. His arm around me. I smiled at this. "What kind of game?" He questioned. I thought about how his lips had tasted earlier. Oh, they tasted good. "It's more of a truth game. You ask 5 questions about me and I have to answer them truthfully. I'll tell the truth, depending on the question thought Benson, so watch your mouth." I suppressed a giggle. "Okay, so first one. Just how much do you like- slash -love me?" He said and asked. "Freddie you are certainly dumb. I like you as a best friend, but I love you. I love you more then," I leaned closer to him and looked around for people even thought their was none, and whispered, "Bolivian Bacon Ice Cream." He looked at me with pure shock. His mouth was open in the slightest bit. I closed it for him. His hands went instinctively to my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders like always.

"Wow. Okay. Yeah. I am still dazed." He said chuckling. I smiled at him. "Second question. Um. Oh, I got it! Why do you eat so much, yet you have a stunning figure?" He asked smiling at me. His smile melted me away into the holes of the hammock. I smiled back and said simply, "I have a fast metabolism, so you know. Why not take advantage of it and every everything you want. Then my body gets used to the meat and so, I have this stunning figure." I say blushing about the stunning thing. "Oh." He simply says grinning at me. He pulls me closer to him so I'm sitting on his lap. "So, third question…."

* * *

><p>Okay my turn. Yes! I wonder what I can ask about him. "Okay. Momma wants to know. What did you eat before you came out here?" He looked sad. Ugh! I didn't mean it in a mean way. His lips taste good! "I hade a peppermint and some steak." "Good, eat it more often." I said quickly while pouncing on his lips. His move with mine and I can't get that fantastic taste out of my mouth. I keep going back for more.<p>

"2." I say. "What do my lips taste like?" I smile getting antsy. "You taste like strawberries and bacon." He said smirking. "And you taste good." He was so close. Then again I _was_ sitting on his lap. I kissed him again. He pulled away smiling, but I frowned. "Not that I'm complaining. How come you're kissing me so much tonight?" I laughed at him. "Freddie, you _taste _like_ steak __**and**__ peppermint_. Do you seriously think I'm **not** going to kiss like that. If you don't want me to…. To bad Benson." He had his arms around my waist the whole time. I felt like I was laying in bed.

"Okay so now for number three!" I said smiling at him as he smiled back. "How come-" I was rudely cut off by non other then a very annoyed woman. "FREDWARD BENSON!" Marissa Benson screeched. "Sam I'm so sorry. I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning. I love you." "I love you too Freddie!" I threw my arms around his waist as he got up and squeezed. He hugged me back. We kissed and went our separate ways.

About 10 minutes later by phone buzzed next to me. "Hello?" I answered as soon as I saw it was Freddie. "Hey Princess. My mom is freaking out now. She had a spazz attack. She told me I could not date you, but I told her off. I need to let off some steam. Sorry if I'm grumpy." He said. I bit my lip to refrain from crying out that his mom doesn't like us dating. Not cry, but more of a whimper. He makes me so happy. I _**hate**_ that woman. "Freddie. What exactly did she said?" I was scared to hear this actually.

He took a deep breath and said, "She said she didn't want me that close to some juvenile delinquent, that her mom drinks, and a dirty 3 legged cat that attacks everyone. She said she hates you. I was about to tell her off Sam, because none of that is true, but if I did right then, I might would have killed her. So I will tomorrow, but trust me. Nothing can keep me away from you Princess Puckett. I love you." That killed me. Literally. I felt like I had been froze then thawed out and set on fire. That's how he made me feel. "I love you too Freddie. And thank you for sticking up for me. Please don't kill anyone. I don't have any money to bail you out, and I wouldn't be able to do anything with you that we do now. Did she said anything else Freddie?" I asked just well, asking. Making sure he hadn't forgot anything. "Oh um yeah. She said I can't go see you out on the hammock anymore."

I did the only thing I could do. I cried. I cried. Me. I was Sam Puckett so I always had a plan right? I planned to show Mrs. Benson how nice I could _really_ be toward Freddie. Not a girly girl. But, nice. I stayed up for another 30 minutes talking to Freddie on the phone. I told him to go to the window. I got up and ran toward his. I saw him open the curtain and jump in surprise to see me there. "You there?" I asked him. "Yeah I'm always here for you Princess." I held onto the window. "Why do you do these things to me Freddie? You make me love weak! I love you!" I talk/shouted. He grinned. I walked over to the other side of the door and opened it. His mother is stupid for trying to lock it.

"She will _**never**_keep me away from you." I said sweetly to him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I did the same. I kissed him. I still tasted steak and peppermint. The great Freddie lips. I heard some shuffling and a noise but I tried to block it out until I heard it. "FREDWARD BENSON! SAM PUCKETT! Disobedient children!" I decided for the plan to kick into action. "Oh Marissa! I'm very sorry! I just came over to give Freddie here a goodnight kiss is all. I'm very sorry, but if you do not approve. I will not do it again. Oh, and I love your robe!" I said as sickeningly sweet as possible, but still Sam like. I held Freddies hand the entire time. I squeezed his hand every time it got hard for me to say something sweet. He'd squeeze right back. Oh yeah, her robe was ugly. It was of white flowers and orange and red and yellow on a blackish-brown colored robe. She had on pink slippers. Ewe.

"I love you Freddie." I whispered. I hugged him softly. Squeezing my Sam-like nature when she wasn't looking. "I love you too Princess." God, I love it when he calls me princess. All I call him is Freddie. I call him that anyway, with occasional nicknames. Mrs. Benson was quiet throughout the entire thing. I kissed Freddie goodnight for about 30 seconds. I bid my fare-wells, or however fancy people say it. "Bye Freddie. Bye Mrs. Benson. Once again I'm very, **very **sorry for coming through the window. I hugged her as much as it killed me and I hugged Freddie again to get the weird and crazy germs off me.

I kissed Freddie again tasting the stake and peppermint and stepped out of the window. I ran into my apartment as fast as I could. I was wearing shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top and I was freezing my hair off. I jumped under my warm blankets. I added 2 more and was very warm. I heard a buzz. A text from Freddie..

**You look beautiful. Even in pajamas and when you're running.**

_Thanks Freddie. You look super hot in fuzzy zebra stripes. ;) _

**Whoa. Sam called me hot…super hot.**

_What? I don't like saying handsome. I sound to fancy or something. It's to cliché. I'm Sam Puckett, so I'll call you super hot when you look super hot! I love you._

**Wow. I don't like the word handsome either. You are Sam Puckett and you're awesome for that. I'll call you beautiful when I want. Oh wait…I can't I'd have to be able to breath. Their isn't a moment when you don't look beautiful Sam. I love you too. And thanks. My mom opened the window, so we can go back on the hammock. Isn't that awesome?**

_Heh. I can woo you with text. Ya! I'm awesome. Oh wait…I knew that. God Freddie! Stop sweet talking me like that! I don't ever have anything nice to say about you! L I feel bad about that Freddie. Yes! That is awesome sauce!_

**J It's okay that you don't say anything Sam. Being with you is gift enough. Don't feel bad. And yes. It **_**is**_** awesome sauce. See you in a few hours Princess. I love you.**

_Freddie! You make my weak. J Heh. I __**can **__woo you. Hah! That word never fails to make me laugh. See you soon. I love you too babe. (You're all mine ;) )_

I smiled at his sweet talk texts again. He doesn't know how special they make me feel. I love this boy to death. Ugh, going to bed.

* * *

><p>I awoke the smell of bacon and…ice cream? But not just any bacon. Bolivian bacon. I got dressed, put on my light make-up and put my phone in my pocket and walked into the kitchen. No surprised seeing Freddie there. I kissed him. Oh. My. Bacon. He tasted like bacon and ice cream today. He thought last night was insane. Wait till' tonight. I may devour him. I kissed him again an again an again an again. "Sam." Kiss. "I have." Kiss. "To make." Kiss. "Food." Kiss. Kiss. "Fine. I'll save it for tonight then." I said sitting down. He handed me and ice cream cone with chocolate. I saw dots, but I didn't know what they were. I bit into it. Oh. My. Ham! Bolivian Bacon Ice Cream. Chocolate Bolivian Bacon Ice Cream. I ate the cone on my way out the door. As soon as we were in the grass, I tackled him. "What was that for?" He asked laughing at me.<p>

I kissed him. For a _long time._ I looked at my watch. We were making out for about 10 minutes on the grass. It was _**very**_ good though. We need to do that more often. I wanted to try and get a new taste for Freddie, but I didn't think it was working. I taste like Strawberries and bacon all the time. I know it must taste nasty. I know it. Boo yah! Heh. I was lying next to him in the morning grass and I dug in my handbag and put on some tangerine orange lip balm. I took out that chicken leg and bit a big bit out of it. Next time I can do grape and ribs. Mhmm.

Our hands were lifeless lying beside us intertwined. I don't know why but whenever we have physical contact, I get all giddy and my stomach bubbles. Great…more girly stuff. Also, just to get it out of the way, I see fireworks. I feel a spark. If we are kissing for along or time period of time, or just touching. I feel all of this girly stuff. He broke the silence. "Sam, we should start walking again. The bell rings in about 15 minutes." I loves how he would make us leave early, knowing that I'll do something to make us get there right on time.

"Alright. Let's go-Ah! Freddie!" His hand was in my hand and I was about to get up and he pulled my onto him. "Hey Freddie." I said into his chest. "Hmm?" He mumbled. "Do I weigh much?" "You're light as a feather Princess, can't even tell you there, but I'd never miss your beautiful face." He kissed me. I sank into his body. "Freddie… why must you do that? You know I feel bad about never saying anything. All I've said is, _'Oh Freddie you look super hot in fuzzy zebra striped pajamas.' _and I just never know what to say. "He held me closer, if that was possible and he said, "Princess. You are beautiful. You're Sam Puckett. You're mine. You're mine, my beautiful Princess Puckett. I love you more then anything. I love you more then technology. I love you Puckett." I kissed him forcefully.

I thought about it a minute and pulled away, **(A/N: This quote is NOT mine. I saw it on a picture and it's absolutely adorable! Fits them like tight jeans.) **"Freddie. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. Then when I kissed you I was afraid to love you. And now that I love you, I don't wanna lose you. I love you too." I kissed him lightly and we hugged. I got up off him and we both stood up. I grabbed my purse / food bag, and we continued to walk in school hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Carly! I hate Chemistry! What's worse is that Freddie isn't in there! I'm just lucky he's in my health class so I don't do CPR with some hobo like guy!" I yelled. She just sighed pulling away from Eskimo kissing Gibby. What have I told her? "Sam. You need to pass so just go, and I wouldn't be so sure about that." What is she talking about? I felt hands around my waist and I flipped around. "Hey Princess." He said kissing my on the forehead. I kissed his neck since I don't think I would be able to reach up. Monday I'm wearing boots, with heels. Not high heels, but something taller then flatness. He hugged me and looked at Carly and Gibby. "Again really? Wow." I took a hand from around his waist and pushed Gibby forward. I heard Carly giggle. What a girl.<p>

"Come on Princess, let's go to Chemistry." He said taking my hand. I didn't move. "Freddie. You don't have Chemistry, I do. " I said as if it was obvious. "Well _I_ switched so I can be with my Princess." I gaped at him. He pushed my chin up with his free hand. "Freddie." I whined. "You don't have to change your life for me." Freddie said staring into my eyes. "I'm not changing my life for you, Princess. I'm changing my life, so it's about you." My knees went weak. My body tingled. My breath hitched. My stomach bubbled. GAH! Love…. "Freddie!" I slapped his shoulder lightly and he just smiled at me. I had to look away, he was trying to make faint, wasn't he? Eh, whatever I love him.

* * *

><p>The end of the day. I can't wait for tonight, we can go and…if Mrs. B is out there I have to be all nicety-nice! UGH! I hate being nice, but with Freddie I had no problem. What love does to you man. I walked home with Freddie, his hand in mine. Carly and Gibby. Gibby had his chubby arm around Carly and she had her arm around his waist. Awe. Look at the Gibsons'. I voiced my thought to Freddie. "Look at the Gibsons'!" I whispered so they didn't hear me. He cracked up laughing. I'm so glad I rubbed off on him that we can do all the same things and enjoy it. I stopped walking stopping Freddie with me. I kissed him forcefully and said, "I love you Freddie Benson." "I love you too Princess Puckett!" He called after me and his hand rejoining mine.<p>

We went into Carly's apartment getting ready for iCarly. Brad was jacked up. He thought it was yesterday. Dumb. He should also learn that I'll never be his. Just Freddies. I sat on the couch next to Freddie. Carly and Gibby were so in love right now, that Carly sat on me and Gibby sat on Freddie. "CARLY!" I shouted. "GIBBY!" Freddie screamed muffled. I felt so bad for him. "Oh sorry guys." They apologized. They better. Carly looks like but she's heavy. What is Gibby feeding her! They got off of us and I sat on Freddies lap. Carly did the same to Gibby. I leaned my head on Freddies chest and I drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about ham and bacon and Freddie. Fat-cakes. I had the best dream ever. He was stroking my hair. I leaned up and kissed him before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"And that's the best way to wash you stuffed animals!" I yelled into the camera. "We have one more thing to say before we go. Gibby! Freddie! Out here!" I saw Freddie hit a few buttons and walk out to the camera. He put his arm around my waist. Gibby came out and put his arm around Carly's shoulders. "As you may or may not know iCarly fans in the world. I'm dating Carly. If you don't believe me." He kissed her. While they were making out, I just said, "And I'm dating Freddie here." I said. "Anyway if you don't believe me, just because I'm that kind of person, and I wouldn't do this willingly!" I yelled and pulled him to my face to mine. Carly pulled away from Gibby while we were still kissing. "Ahem." We pulled away. I kissed him again and hugged him. "See people of earth! This is what love does, to someone like me! Especially with someone like Fredward here." "BYE!" Carly yelled. "Later!" I said. "And we're clear." Freddie said. "Fantastic show you guys. I loved the ending." He put his arm around my waist. I leaned on him. "Awe Freddie." Carly said. "Me too!" She squealed when Gibby and her Eskimo kissed. I hate that, but they have their own personal traits.<p>

Freddie and I slowly back out of the studio. "Hey kiddos!" Spencer yelled when we got downstairs. "Where you two off to?" Oh Spencer. He was making a light up cake like the sock one, but it was a Fat-Cake. It had bacon sticking up out of it. "Spencer what up with the…." He grinned. "I was making it for your birthday." "Spencer. My birthday was 3 months ago." He looked sad. "You have though. It tastes just like a real giant Fat-cake, and bacon on it." "I lunged at it. "This is perfect for a new taste." I whispered. I took a chunk out of it and cake one to Freddie and one for me. I took a few bacon slices from on top. There were probably 300.… It was a very giant cake.

Oh course, I didn't get a plate. I just took a chunk and had it in my hand. "Sam!" He said when I stuck the chunk in his hand. "Come on Freddie!" I yelled laughing as I opened Carly's door and then his, and an to the fire escape window. I heard him call my name while he was chasing me. I could hear Spencer and himself laughing at me. I stood on the other side of the fire escape waiting for him to come around. I waited. He never came. I heard something behind me but I ignored it. I felt my waist being grabbed by one arm and pulled me into a kiss. I really hoped this was Freddie. I tasted his lips. They tasted like Fat-Cakes and bacon. Oh! My! Chicken legs! I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back. I slapped him on the chest playfully. He led me to the hammock.

"Freddie. Let's do a cliché." I said once we sat down. I turned to him and he did the same to me. "Okay now put you arm like this. I put my hand with the Fat-Cake cake in it and had it in front of his face. He did the same to me. I think he caught my drift. He smiled and wrapped his arm around mine and we ate the Fat-Cake cake. I took one bite and I was in heaven. "This is so good!" I said. Once we were finished I licked my whole hand and we fed bacon to each other. I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped one hand around my waist.. The other one still had Fat-Cake cake on it. I pulled away. "Let me help you with that Freddie." I took his hand and started licking it off. "This is good." I said to him.

Once it was all off we decided to play another game. "So what do you wanna play tonight?" I asked him. "How about Would You Rather. Then I have one more thing. Then we can go to bed." I smiled but when he looked at the stars I frowned. It was so boring not having anyone at my house. Usually Carly was over at Wendy's, Chelsea's, or Gibby's house. Freddie's freakish mother wouldn't let him sleep over at my house or vise versa. Freddie saw me before I could stop and smile. I tried but he cares way to much to let it go. "Sam. What's wrong? You know I'm here for you." He called me Sam when he wanted something. When he wanted me to tell him something usually. "it's just. Freddie. No one is ever at my house. I think my mom took Fred. I haven't seen him since she left. I wish you were there, but you mom wouldn't let you. She doesn't like us dating. I don't know what to do. She just doesn't like me. I don't know why though. I never did anything to her."

"Sam. I don't care what my mom thinks of you. I love you. I'm sorry she took Fred. I can get you another one if you'd like. I'll ask my mom if I can stay over. If she says no, I'll come anyway. That's my little Princess Puckett in me. It's not my mom doesn't like you. She doesn't like it when I date anyone. Just be nice around her and me just in case she's spying or something. You're nice to me anyway. I need to tell her off. I'm rally mad at her though." He explained. I sat up and he stretched out. I sat on lap and stretched out also. I twisted my torso and put my arms around him. He kissed me for a minute and pulled away. "God I _**love**_ your lips Freddie." I thought about that. "Hah. When I first met you I never thought I'd say that. I never really expected you to like me back anyway." I said kissing him again. He pulled away and I frowned. He chuckled and said, "Princess, you shouldn't expect any less then for what you want. I'll admit. I did love Carly. We got older, you got super beautiful, when she just grew up. You were always pretty girl, but I knew you could have killed me if I even told you that. I was a geek. A dork, a nub, dweeb." I smiled at him. "Not anymore!" I said kissing him. He pulled away smiled and hugging me.

"Where do you know all these sweet talking quotes at Freddie?" I asked curious. "They're like sugar on Fat-Cakes, they come naturally with the beauty itself." He said smiling sweetly at me. I buried my head in his chest. A few seconds later I came back up and kissed him forcefully and passionately. He deepened it and I smiled. I pulled away. "So how about that Would You Rather game Princess?" I giggled. "I feel Freddie-high." I said smiling. I kissed him and he said, "Would you rather touch Lewbert's wart or eat clams for the rest of your life?" Ewe. "Ewe Freddie! I guess touch the wart. He laughed.

"Okay. Would you rather die saving a life or getting killed, like shot or stabbed or something of that nature?" I asked him. "Saving a life. Especially if I was saving you Princess." "Awe Freddie. I love you. You know I'm really tired, can you just go ahead and ask you mom?" I asked him yawning away from his face. He yawned too. "Sure.. You look comfortable so I'll just call her. Can you my phone, it's in the pocket in my shirt." Sure enough I saw the pear phone sticking out of his shirt and I gave it to me. He took one arm from my waist and put the phone to his ear. Oh no.

"Freddie? Where are you mister!" "Mom, calm down, I'm on the hammock outside on the walk-way." "Oh. Young man you scared the living soul out of me! Don't do that again!" "Mom I wanted to know if I could stay over at Sam's tonight. Don't worry we won't do anything illegal." "I suppose if you're only across the walkway. Don't do anything that will harm yourself. I love you. I'll see you soon Freddie." "Oh thanks mom! That means so much to me and Sam, I won't. Love you too, I'll be over in a minute to get some clothes." "Bye Freddie. " "Bye mom." When he put his phone back in his pocket he put his arm back around my waist and kissed my passionately. I deepened it, if that was even possible.

"Alright Princess Puckett. Hang on." He put his arm under my knees and scooped me up. I grabbed tightly around his neck. He walked to my bedroom and laid. My under the blankets. "I'll be right back Princess." He said kissing my forehead. I turned so I could see the window. I saw him run for his window walk in. A few minutes later I saw him running back. I pretended to be asleep. I laid on my back. I heard him come in and look at me. I heard him chuckle.

He went into my bathroom and I assumed he changed. He came out and laid beside me wrapping his arms around my waist. I waited a few seconds until I attacked him. I jumped on him kissing him. "You actually think I'd go to bed without saying I love you and kissing your lips? I wouldn't miss that for the world." I leaned down and kissed him again laid back down and put my head on his chest. The rising and falling was soothing. "I love you too Princess." He said kissing the top of my head. I got up and changed. These shorts were to cold for me. I went into the bathroom and changed into a short sleeve night shirt and pajama pants. I got back into the same position and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and went to pee, and get changed. I took a fairly long shower. When I came out Freddie was still sleeping. It was Saturday so I wonder what we can do today. I looked at the clock an it was 10:04 so I jumped on him, waking him up. "Princess. Hey." He mumbled waking up. I laid on him. I kissed him. "Hey. I was wondering where you wanna go today? Or what you wanna do?" He sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at me. "Well. We can go to the carnival that they have at 12:00 today. We can leave around 6:00. We can go swimming, because it's supposed to be hot today, if you want to. Then we can go to the hammock and just hang out." I smiled at the perfect plan for today. "Well the carnival is 20 minutes away when you're walking and it's 10:07 now, so let's get ready Benson!" I said kissing his temple.<p>

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some shorts that went not the my mid-thighs, but not right under my butt. They were ripped at the bottom and they were blue jean shorts. I picked out a white tank top and a blue spaghetti tank top. I picked up a belt and some Chuck All-Star black Converse. I went into the bathroom and changed. I came out after putting on some makeup. I put on grape lip balm and mascara and black eyeliner with blue-green eye shadow. I put my hair in a high pony tail. He said it's be hot. Freddie walked into the room wearing straight leg blue jeans, and a black tank top. Wearing gray Chuck All-Star Converse. He did his hair messed up like I liked it. I ruffled it and I kissed him. "Hey beautiful." He said taking my hips in his hands. I put my arms loosely around his neck. I hair bangs down and I blew them out of my eye as I was laughing.

We headed out the door and started walking. On the way we got some Galinie's Pie for breakfast and went to the carnival. We got there it was 11:49. We bought our tickets and sat down on a bench to rest our leg for a bit. I side hugged him and he did the same to me. We hugged like that until we saw more people coming. We went and got on a few roller coasters, and I told Freddie I would get some cotton candy and I'd be back. He told me to meet him by the same stand. I got some and went I came back he gave me a stuffed animal. It wasn't huge, but was small. It was about the size of my head, and it was a penguin. Penguins are my favorite animals. I held it to my chest. Before I knew it, it was already 5:30.

"I guess we should get going Freddie." I said grabbing his hand. He hooked his finger around mine and I smiled. "You wear you bathing suit under that?" Oh yeah I totally forgot I was. I nodded. "Alright, let's go swimming!" He yelled. We walked until we got to the secret pool that he had built last year. I loved this place. It has so much privacy and no one knew about it. Not even Carly. Only me and him. It had a great view of Seattle all though no one could see us. I stripped down to my purple bikini and kicked off my shoes. Freddie did the same with his swim shorts. I gawked at his muscles. He smiled and kissed me. Placing his hands on my waist and I squeezed his shoulders. His lips tasted like cotton candy and Peppy Cola. Mhmm. We got in the 4 and half foot pool. He built it so I wouldn't be swallowed by the water. I swam over to him but keeping my hair in a pony tail, I hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my head. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Princess Puckett, please answer this one question. Why do you kiss me so much?" I pulled back from the hug and said, "Well. First I said last night that I loved your lips. Second. Benson you kiss good." I smiled. "And third. I love the taste of your lips." I said like I was a monster. "Then come here." He said sweetly. I kissed his sweet tasting lips and held his hands under the water. "Freddie." I said pulling away. "Hmm?" He mumbled. "Do my lips always taste the same?" "Sam you're lips taste different every time I kiss you. I don't what they taste like, I love you." I smiled at that and hugged him. We got out when we started getting prune.

I grabbed my clothes and put them back on and so did Freddie. We rushed out of there fast so no one saw where we were. We walked home and hanged again. I changed into some pajama short and a spaghetti strap

I put on my slippers. They weren't slipper, they were boots actually. They had frogs on them and so did the rest of my clothing. I kept my hair up and I walked outside on the hammock where Freddie was sitting staring at the stars. I sat down and leaned on his shoulder. "Hey." I said softly. He looked at me. "Oh yeah that thing that we were going to do last night. Can we do that tonight?" I asked. He looked sad. When I said that, his face was glowing. He looked at me smiling. I smiled back, but my mouth barely curved up before he kissed my. He shoved his face on mine, but trust me, I was _**not **_complaining with that. I kissed back deeply. He held my hands and pulled back.

"Well I was wondering, since this is our first date, and we spend the night with each other every night in this spot, I was wondering if you wanted to name it?" He smiled at me. I smiled back thinking. What could we call this ledge? I nodded. "That's a great idea Freddie." I laid on him like the past 2 nights. I hooked my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around my waist on my right hip his hands laid. I got it!

I turned to him and kissed him for the longest I could until I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bit my lip and said to this perfect smiling boyfriend in front of me and said the new name for our place.

"Walk-way to Heaven."


End file.
